Assistantzoned
by Misa Yumoka
Summary: One-sided Okabe x Kurisu in another timeline. "Kuharap ada garis dunia lain dimana aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, Okabe." Kurisu POV. Warning: Fic ini hanya pelampiasan author semata.


**ASSISTANTZONED**

Steins;Gate © 5pb. and Nitroplus

Pairing: Okabe Rintarou and Makise Kurisu

Rated: T, Indonesian

Genre: Romance

Summary: One-sided Okabe x Kurisu in another timeline. "Kuharap ada garis dunia lain dimana aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, Okabe." Kurisu POV.

Warning: Gaje, aneh, nista, OOC, karena fic ini hanya pelampiasan author semata. Disarankan untuk membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu Waltz dari Kanako Itou.

...

**[5.473009%]**

Sudah lama aku mendiami lab ini. Bercanda tawa dengan teman-teman member lab merupakan kegiatan sehari-hariku. Namun hal yang paling mengesankan bukanlah itu.

Aku telah jatuh cinta dengan ketua lab-nya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, mengganggu, dan semacamnya. Tapi dia orang yang sangat perhatian. Aku adalah asistennya, walau aku selalu menyangkal dan tak pernah setuju dengan jabatan tersebut. Sebenarnya, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam aku menyukainya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Terus dekat dengannya. Terkadang aku tak kuasa menatap wajahnya dan pura-pura kesal. Agar ia tak tahu bahwa dada ini bergejolak begitu ia mendekat.

Hingga suatu hari, aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya yang bagiku merupakan semacam pernyataan tidak langsung.

"Okabe..."

"Hmm?" jantungku berdebar lebih kencang kala ia menyahut.

"Ehm... Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Ja-jadi... Anu..." aku mulai ragu untuk melanjutkan. Lagipula aku juga malu. Sangat.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau terlihat aneh."

"Ah, itu..." aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanianku yang tersisa. "Se-se-selama ini, kau menganggapku apa?"

Jeda beberapa sekon. Waktu serasa membeku dengan suasana canggung yang aneh. Akhirnya Okabe angkat bicara dengan raut wajah yang heran sama sekali.

"Tentu saja kau kuanggap sebagai asistenku. Memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan?"

Jawaban yang terbilang sangat santai itu terekam jelas di telingaku yang selanjutnya mendengar suara khayalan pecahnya hatiku berkeping-keping. Rahangku kelu dan kutautkan kedua sisi gigiku perlahan. Sepasang alisku nyaris bertemu satu sama lain. Stok air mataku pun terisi ulang.

Aku tidak tahan lagi...

"OKABE BODOH! BODOH!"

Seusai meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut, aku kabur dengan wajah sembab. Aku berlari menuju hotel. Disana ada kamarku yang menjadi saksi bisu berlinangnya air mataku. Secepat kilat aku membuang tubuhku diatas ranjang dan menangis di atas bantalku. Persetan dengan bantal hotel. Aku bahkan bersedia membayar pemilik hotel ini untuk sekedar mendapatkan izin mencurahkan air mataku di bantal bodohnya.

...

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali mengunjungi lab seperti biasa. Kali ini jauh lebih pagi. Pelan kubuka pintu lab dan aku hanya mendapati Okabe seorang diri disana tengah menenggak sebotol Dr. Pepper kegemarannya. Menyadari kedatanganku, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

"Ooh. Pagi, asist–"

Aku sedang mengunci mulutnya... dengan mulutku!

Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku. Dan mungkin pula baginya.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya. Ini merupakan spontanitas belaka. Tapi sudah separah inikah perasaanku terhadapnya?

Detik demi detik berlalu dan bibirku masih beradu disana, enggan melepaskan kenikmatan rasa khas Dr. Pepper yang membekas di mulutnya. Kau tahu, bukan, aku juga menyukai Dr. Pepper? Dan ia sama sekali tidak membalas. Ahh, jahatnya. Mungkin ini sudah takdirku. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengingat hal itu, cepat-cepat aku melepaskannya. Benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir kami pun langsung terputus begitu aku mendorongnya. Aku menundukkan wajahku, tak mampu menatap wajahnya atau ekspresinya karena _surprise kiss_ tadi.

"Kurisu, maaf tapi aku tidak mencin–"

"Aku tahu." potongku seraya melingkarkan tanganku ke tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tak apa kau tak mencintaiku, tapi izinkan aku menyentuhmu. Karena hanya itulah yang membuatku bahagia. Aku tak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa kucintai selain dirimu. Oleh karena itu, izinkan aku bersamamu, di dekatmu, terus dan selalu begitu."

Kudengar ia menelan ludah. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa merengkuh Okabe seperti ini, sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi nampaknya aku terlalu rakus. Aku berjinjit supaya bisa mencapai lehernya dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli jika ia tidak menyukainya. Aku melakukan ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan berbisik dalam batinku, "Kuharap ada garis dunia lain dimana aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, Okabe."

...tamat dengan gaje...

Gomayn~ #plak /ngomongyangbenerwoy

Ahh maaf saya nyampah lagi di fandom ini. Habis saya ga mau curhat ke siapapun tentang masalah ini. Makanya saya tuangkan ke dalam tulisan begini. Bisa dikatakan ini curhat secara tidak langsung kepada readers sekalian ya. Hmm. QQ

Btw harapannya Kurisu terkabulkan di garis dunia Steins;Gate!


End file.
